


I'll Be Losing Sleep

by caramelcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, its the start lol, uhh theres a bit in there not super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat/pseuds/caramelcat
Summary: It's late at night; Michael's expecting to sleep through the night, but he receives a text that leads to more than he could have imagined.





	I'll Be Losing Sleep

Michael’s phone is a sharp sound amongst the quiet darkness. It goes off once, twice, a _third_ time before he finally rolls over and blindly searches for it. He feels triumphant when his hand hits his phone. After grabbing it, he starts the hunt for his glasses, which he eventually finds on the pillow next to him. He wonders how they ended up there.

Michael yawns as he sits up and puts them on. He blinks blearily at his phone as it notifies him that he has three text messages from Jeremy -

“ _hey”_

“ _a_ _re u still awake?_ ”

“ _im bored haha_ ”

On the surface, the “ _haha_ " appears harmless,  a tacked on sort of word to make the statement seem less serious, but he knows better. He can practically read the underlying message of “ _I’m saying this small, insignificant statement, but there's more to it. Do you get me?_ ”

 _It’s okay,_ he thinks. _I get you, Jeremy. I'm here._

Instead, he responds, _“ya wassup”_

Not long after he receives, _“what r u doing up so late shame on u”_

Michael can't help but snort softly in the dark.

“ _ur one 2 talk. besides when u look as good as me u dont need beauty sleep cuz u already r beauty”_

A moment's hesitation, then he adds, “ _so what's up jer?_ ”

A minutes passes, then another, approaching ten minutes with increasing worry, Michael is slightly startled by the vibration in his hands.

“ _its nothing i cant get over_

_i think anyway_

_im not sure tbh_

_like i thought i could but its getting worse_

_im jst confused_

_ikd_

_idk*”_

Michael takes a moment to fondly acknowledge Jeremy’s tendency to double text, similarly to real life when one thought of his escapes and the next can’t help but to too, and so on and so forth. He next feels confusion and his increasing worry continues. What’s bothering Jeremy so much it’s something he has to get over but can’t because it worsens every day? They talk about pretty much everything with each other. Is there something he’s holding back? If so, what for? Did he not want to burden Michael with it? They’d had a discussion about “bothering” the other with their problems. It led, embarrassingly, to quite a few tears, but in the end it helped them both be more open. Maybe that conversation didn't quite end that issue all together.

How should he respond? Should he press the issue or let Jeremy keep hiding it from him? He hates to admit that curiosity gets the better of him.

“ _whts like bothering u exactly how can i help_ "

Only five minutes pass this time.

“ _im too scared to tell u_ ”

Now Michael’s _really_ worried, but he takes a moment to take a breath and tell himself to not jump to the worst conclusions. If something was really, _really_ wrong with Jeremy he would know already. He’s sure of that. He knows Jeremy more than anyone else, just like Jeremy knows him.

Before he has the chance to say anything back, another text from Jeremy pops up.

“ _wow ok tht made it sound super serious which like ig to me it is but like i pretend its not but it is its so important bc it involves like pretty much the most important person in my life and anything involving that is serious u know?”_

Michael reads the message a few times before catching onto “involves like pretty much the most important person in my life". Did that mean him?

 _He could mean his dad_ , he thinks. Maybe.

“ _its u by the way ur the person_

_i can feel ur doubting from over here_

_ur the most important person in my life_ ”

He inhales sharply because first, of course Jeremy practically could read his mind and knew exactly what he was thinking, and second, Jeremy just admitted a pretty big statement very casually. Not even in proper grammar. Very Jeremy-style. Michael knows that they are best friends and all that jazz, but he still feels a little breathless when Jeremy says things like that.

“ _what am i doing wrong_ ,” he responds, a sort of shakiness taking over him. Is this the end? He curses his anxiety for taking hold of him and drawing the worst conclusions.

 _Chill the fuck out_ , he thinks, as the seconds tick by with no response.

Just as the anxiety was wearing off, his long forgotten sleepiness returning, his phone lights up from its dim disposition.

“ _i like u_ "

And what a simple sentence it is, but the meaning of it makes things so much more complicated than what three words should hold. Does he really mean…? Doubt washes over Michael. He can't really mean what he...hopes he does. He can’t hope too much. He just can’t.

“ _michael ik it might seem crazy or smth im sorry if it makes things weird srsly but i mean it i like u i want to hold ur hand and all that relationship stuff i swear_ ”

Michael forgoes texting, hitting the phone symbol beside Jeremy’s name. As soon as Jeremy picks up, half way through a “hello", Michael says, “Me too.”

He swears he can hear Jeremy’s grin through the phone.

_______

Jeremy’s hand is slightly sweaty, but Michael doesn't mind because his probably is too. They’re heading towards the cafeteria now, hand in hand, the morning sunlight making its way through the windows lining the hallways and cafeteria room.

Jeremy stops in front of the doors to the cafeteria. He suddenly looks shy, more nervous, and Michael briefly worries he’s too scared to come out to everyone. He thinks of Rich and Jake and comes to the quick conclusion that that can’t be it.

Jeremy looks into his eyes, bright and blue as ever. He quirks a small smile and says, “Thanks for answering my text so late last night.”

Michael grins full force, “Anytime! Michael’s Phone Service is open 24/7.”

Jeremy snorts a laugh and Michael’s heart swells.

After a moment, his grin turns soft and he fully faces Jeremy. “But, for real, I'm so glad I did.”

Jeremy smiles back and nods. He turns and faces the door, briefly squeezing Michael’s hand. “Alright, let's go in.”

Michael nods in response. He isn't scared of anyone's reaction because with Jeremy's hand in his and his laugh playing in his head, Michael thinks he can handle anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> a long while back i was inspired by the song all for you by night riots n i was like gonna do smth longer but then i fell out of writing  
> i coulda done better i think but i jst am proud of myself for finishing smth  
> i hope u liked it thank u  
> <3  
> also i rlly hope theres not mistakes omfg srry i checked but i miss things hfhsjjs


End file.
